Kara kesh
thumb|250px De Kara kesh is een multi-functioneel Goa'uld apparaat. Het is één van de meest bekende Goa'uld wapens. Overzicht De Kara kesh neemt de vorm aan van een gouden of zilverkleurig lint, die zich rong de vingers, hand en onderarm van de gebruiker wikkeld. Er is een rode edelsteen ingelegd op de plaats van de palm. De Kara kesh wordt meestal op de linker arm gedragen. Zilverkleurige Kara kesh worden gebruikt door de Underlords, wat aan lijkt te geven dat de kleur de status van de gebruiker weergeeft. Het wordt bestuurd via de gedachten van de gebruiker, en krijgt zijn energie via de Naquadah in het bloed, waardoor het alleen gebruikt kan worden door Goa'uld, of mensen die als gastlichaam voor een Goa'uld hebben gefunctioneerd. Hierdoor moet de Kara kesh direct op de huid gedragen worden. De Kara kesh heeft verscheidene functies die gebruikt kunnen worden door de gebruiker,. Het kan golven van kinetische energie uit iemand's handpalm doen ontstaan, waardoor het vijanden kan verjagen of zelfs doden. Het beschikt ook over een schild dat aanvallen kan blokkeren, en Zat'nik'tel aanvallen kan absorberen. Ook kan de Kara kesh een vurige energiestraal creëeren om een slachtoffer te martelen of doden. Deze energie kan ook gebruikt worden door de gebruiker om informatie met de ontvanger te delen. De Kara kesh kan ook gebruikt worden om andere Goa'uld technologie te besturen, via een knop op de rug van de hand. Dit wordt voornamelijk gebruikt om transportatie ringen the activeren, en is sterk genoeg om een schip in een baan rond een planeet te bereiken. Geschiedenis De Supreme System Lord Ra gebruikte zijn Kara kesh op Abydos om een van zijn krijgers te executeren nadat hij gefaald had. Hij probeerde Daniel Jackson er ook mee te doden, maar werd afgeleid door de transportatie ringen, waardoor Daniel Ra's hand bij zijn voorhoofd vandaan kon duwen. Apophis gebruikte zijn Kara kesh om Carol Weterings te scannen op Aarde, zodat hij zeker wist dat zij geschikt zou zijn voor zijn Goa'uld koningin. Hij gebruikte het later weer om Sha're bewusteloos te stellen nadat hij had besloten dat zij perfect was voor Amaunet. Tijdens hun zoektocht naar de Fenri of Gaia werden Apophis en zijn Jaffa aangevallen door SG-1, maar Apophis activeerde het schild van zijn Kara kesh om hem te beschermen tegen hun wapens, waarna hij hen uitschakelde met een staf wapen. Hathor probeerde Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Janet Fraiser en Teal'c uit te schakelen met een kinetische aanval van haar Kara kesh, maar slaagde er alleen in haar beschadigde Sarcofaag op te blazen. Klorel gebruikte zijn Kara kesh later om Daniel te martelen nadat SG-1 Apophis' moederschip had geïnfiltreerd. Hij werd echter gestopt toen O'Neill hem neerschoot. Op Cimmeria beschikte Kendra over een Kara kesh, nadat de Goa'uld die haar als gastlichaam had gebruikt overleden was. Nadat Kendra overleed in Heru'ur's invasie van de planeet werd deze Kara kesh aan Carter gegeven, maar zij beschikte niet over voldoende controle. Heru'ur gebruikte zijn eigen Kara kesh om enkele inwoners van Cimmeria te martelen. Tijdens zijn verscheidene millennia op Aarde beschikte Seth over een aantal Kara kesh. Toen hij werd ontdekt door Stargate Command en de Tok'ra probeerde hij te vluchten, maar Carter gebruikte haar Kara kesh om Seth te doden voordat hij hetzelfde bij haar kon doen. De Tok'ra Korra had een Kara kesh toen hij werd opgejaagd door Aris Boch. Toen SG-1 hem ving vuurde hij een kinetisch schot af op Teal'c, maar die wist de aanval te ontwijken. Osiris' Kara kesh werd naar de Verenigde Staten gestuurd met zijn andere voorwerpen. Nadat hij ontsnapte en Sarah Gardner als gastlichaam nam wapende hij zichzelf weer met zijn Kara kesh, voordat hij Daniel ermee aanviel. Hij werd uiteindelijk genoodzaakt te vluchten, waarvoor hij de transportatie ringen op zijn schip activeerde door middel van zijn Kara kesh. De Underlord Terok gebruikte zijn Kara kesh om Teal'c te martelen en hem zover te krijgen dat hij de Goa'uld weer als zijn goden zou gaan zien. Tanith had een Kara kesh op de nieuwe Tollan thuiswereld en gebruikte deze om Carter en Daniel af te leiden tijdens hun aanval, waardoor Narim kon ontsnappen. Ba'al gebruikte zijn Kara kesh om van zijn Ha'tak te ontsnappen via een Asgard transportatie nadat de Jaffa zijn schip geïnfiltreerd hadden. Categorie:Goa'uld technologie en:Kara kesh